


Wedding Bells

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Humor, Native American Cecil, POCecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some...hiccups during the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

“…and should anyone feel that these two should not be wed let them make some kind of noise from their vocal cho…”

She narrows her eyes when she hears the familiar howl echoing around the ceremonial hall. Her head snaps away from her soon to be husband Steve and she narrows her eyes when she sees that her brother Cecil has rolled his wheelchair in the middle of the aisle, his head thrown back as he howls loud and clear. “CECIL!”

Cecil glares at his sister, taking a deep breath before throwing his head back, howling again in anger and protest of this whole travesty of a ceremony. His howl is cut short however when his sister howls back at him and he snarls, curling his upper lip as he locks eyes with her.

Janice sits primly in her chair, quietly rolling over to sit beside Steve as her mother and uncle continue to howl angrily at each other, arguing in front of everyone at the wedding through snarls and howls and yowls. The Palmers were always known for being a little…bestial in their anger sometimes and the young girl had gotten used to the way her mother howled and snarled at people. “What kind of cake are we having?” she asked.

Steve looked down at her, offering her a weak smile as he said, “chocolate and raspberry?”

“I like raspberries!”

“That’s why I picked that,” he said with a warm smile. He looked up just in time to see that his wife to be had actually stormed down the aisle, still howling at her brother, arms flailing wildly to punctuate her noises. “…This is going to knock us off schedule…”

“It’ll be okay. Josie will probably just…there it is!”

They watched as Old Woman Josie primly stood up and snatched Cecil’s cane from his lap, smacking him hard on top of the head with it, cutting off another howl. Cecil yelped and rubbed his head, pouting as he fell silent, sullenly letting Josie pull his wheelchair back into the pew.

Calmly Janice’s mother adjusted her purple and gold trimmed wedding gown, clearing her throat before walking up the aisle once again, smiling serenely at Steve now that everything was taken care of. “Now…where were we?”


End file.
